Costumes
by Lupa Cullen
Summary: Alice dragged me into her room and shut the door behind her. She turned to face me, bubbling with excitement. Sitting down on her sofa, I braced myself for whatever crazy costume idea Alice thought up for me.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, nor do I own Stephanie Meyers.

This takes place after _Twilight_, but before _New Moon_. Okay? Just wanted to make that clear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are, Bella! I found the _perfect_ Halloween costume for you!" Alice exclaimed as she spotted Edward and me on the sofa, cuddling. She was already in her Candy Fairy costume, complete with wings. I groaned. How could I have possibly forgotten? There were Halloween decorations covering every inch of the place. We were throwing a Halloween party at the large Cullen 'mansion', and everyone was coming.

Edward met Alice's gaze, probably reading her thoughts, and chuckled.

"Well, I think the costume very...creative." He whispered to me, a smile tugging at the corners of his beautiful, perfect lips.

I was silent for a moment, his liquid topaz eyes distracting me from the current conversation.

"Bella?" Alice brought me back to the present. I sighed; parties are not really my thing. I slid off Edward's lap and stood up, turning to face her.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously. She ignored my question and turned to Edward.

"May I borrow her for a minute?" She asked him, her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Sure. I have to go put on my costume, anyway." He smiled, standing up.

"Great! Come on, Bella!" Alice grabbed my hand, tugging me along behind her as she made her way up the stairs.

Alice dragged me into her room and shut the door behind her. She turned to face me, bubbling with excitement. I sat down on her sofa, bracing myself for whatever costume crazy idea Alice thought up.

"It took me a long time, but I finally found it! Why didn't I think of it earlier?" The words came out quickly as she ran to the closet.

"Um, what costume _did_ you get me?" I asked anxiously.

She exited her walk-in closet with a bag in her hand.

"You'll see in a second." Alice grinned, standing before me and reaching into the bag. She pulled out a long, white dress with spots of red, holding it up for me to see. I looked closer and noticed the red spots were supposed to look like blood. There were also dramatic slashes along the sleeves and the sides. It was beautiful…in it's own, unique way.

"Like it?" She asked me, trying to contain her enthusiasm.

"Yes, very. But is there a theme to the costume?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Oh! I forgot!" She exclaimed, pulling out a tiara and a set of cheap, plastic fangs. That's when it all clicked.

"A vampire princess?" I asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" Alice laid it out on the bed.

"It's...ironic." I answered, smiling.

"That's the point!" She grinned. "Now lets see if it fits."

I walked out of her closet, the dress fit snugly on me and the tiara rested on my head.

"It looks perfect! Just one thing missing…" She handed me the fake fangs. I groaned, taking them.

"Why do I have to wear this?" I asked, turning the teeth around in my hand.

"Because no vampire costume is complete without fangs! Also, everyone knows vampires have sharp, pointy fangs." She winked at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, ok. How do I look?" I asked, slipping them on.

"You look perfect! Let's go see everyone else's costumes." Alice grinned, grabbing my hand once more and dragging me downstairs.

We walked into the large living room. There were people in costumes _everywhere_, talking and dancing. Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the house every now and then. I spotted Edward sitting on a sofa across the room, talking to Jasper. My heart skipped a beat as Edward met my gaze and got up,making his way past the crowd. He was literally wearing a costume fit for a king. He was dressed in royal, elegant clothes, and they were probably once owned by the kings of England a while ago. Except there were 'blood' spots on his long, velvet coat. He wore a plastic crown on his head, slightly tilted.

Edward smiled. He was also wearing a set of cheap, plastic vampire fangs that no one else could pull off except him.

He finally got over to us, wrapping his arms around me. I could still feel the coldness of his body, even when he was wearing the thick coat. I shivered, but not from the cold.

"You look beautiful." He murmured into my ear.

"And you guys match!" Alice chimed in happily.

A slow song started to play, a change from the up-tempo one that was playing before.

"May I have this dance, my Vampire Princess?" Edward asked, offering a hand.

"Yes, you may, my Vampire Prince." I smiled, walking with him to the dance floor.

We were swaying in the middle of the dance floor, other couples doing the same around us.

"You know, you're wearing the best Halloween costume I have ever seen." Edward whispered, playing with a loose string on my dress. He looked up at me, his eyes dazzling, as always.

"But the teeth _do_ have some drawbacks."

I smiled, automatically knowing what he had meant, and eagerly took off the fangs.

"Much better." He whispered before leaning in and kissing me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! You opinions really do help me.

Also, this _was_ a one-shot, so please don't expect to see a sequal to this.


End file.
